The Loner
by Late Night After Hours
Summary: Iris is alone, she doesn't want to be alone. Zero comes by, he's more than happy to oblige to her needs. Lemon.
She sits, all alone, yet again.

Iris sighs silently and keeps her palms flat on the floor, her legs dangling over the edge. Below her sat a few other convoluted roads. She squeezes her thighs together and releases a muffled groan, the heat between her legs growing stronger.

Never has the Undernet been so silent. And never has she been so aroused.

She can't explain what has been happening to her body lately, she knows it has to do with some virus going around, and sadly, NetNavis such as herself, who have no NetOp, are stuck all alone, the virus clutching them all tightly, causing their bodies to gradually feel more and more desperate to feel another on top of them.

Just the thought of someone on top of her causes more pulses below, and she finally releases the sigh. She moves back then, now laying down on the floor below. Honestly, she could care less for decency at this point, no one is around, not even viruses. And if someone is around, maybe they'll see her and help her out.

Her one hand is at her thigh, she rubs it softly, panting softly, her skirt over her hips, exposing her fully to anyone within sight. She moves her hand upwards, biting her lower lip, she reaches her womanhood, and touches her clitoris lightly. Her finger presses down on the tiny bump, and her legs spread as far apart as they can go. Her finger moves to one side, then the other. Her body moves a bit as her breathing gets more shallow and quicker, the heat growing stronger, the need taking over. She needs someone, she needs anyone, and she needs them now. She can't take it anymore.

"What are you doing?"

Her eyes widen, she quickly moves, forgetting the fact that she doesn't care if anyone sees her like this. She knows that voice, and her face gets even redder. "Zero…"

Zero stands there, the tall NetNavi, who was once a virus, just stares at her. But she can see it, he's just as excited as she is, and she smiles just a bit. "Iris, it has been a while."

Seeing him like this only begins to drive her closer to the edge. His penis is hard, and standing straight up. He watches her closely as she gets on all fours, making her way over to him. She gets on her knees before him, and she opens her mouth. Zero says her name again, and she wastes no time in taking him into her mouth. Zero shudders a bit, and Iris can feel herself drip. He's warm, and he's thick, her head moves up and down, she groans lightly.

Zero grabs at her head, he softly pets her, and then he grabs at her head just as softly. He helps move her along his length, honestly, he feels as though he may be close to ejaculating already, but he does his best to keep her movement slow, her warm entrance feels far too amazing, and he can't help but wonder how she feels inside down below.

Iris removes her mouth, her hand comes up to the thick love tool, and she begins to move her hand up and down, sticking more towards the top. Zero spasms just a bit, and commands her to stop. In response, she moves back, and Zero gets down onto his knees. Iris spreads her legs and he moves in between them. His hand lightly caresses her cheek, and he finds his tip brushing against her folds. The two are driving themselves crazy at this point. Iris wraps her arms around Zero's neck, she can feel himself push up against her, but not actually entering. Zero can feel herself spilling more and more onto him, and pre-cum is already spilling out of him. He places his bottom firmly down, and he begins to drag her into his lap. She breathes heavily and feels his erection right before her, rubbing up against her front side. She looks down and uses a single finger to touch the tip, getting some of the juice onto her finger, then, she places the finger into her mouth, sucking lightly. Zero watches carefully, and he can feel himself literally twitching with heavy desire to get on with it already. She looks back down again, and she watches for a bit, noticing the twitches Zero's cock was doing.

She uses her weak legs and lifts herself up, grabbing at Zero's love, she slowly begins to sit down on him, moaning a bit as she feels his thick shaft enter her deeply. She rests her hands on his shoulder and takes a moment to get accustomed to her new position. Zero, meanwhile, grabs at her hips. The two lock eyes and he begins to move her a bit, her body going back and forth away and toward him.

Her grip on his shoulders tighten, and her eyes close. The air suddenly feels much warmer, and she can feel her womanhood tremble inside and out. She softly says Zero's name before going into a small fit of quiet groans of excitement. Hearing her precious voice give out such small sounds causes Zero to blush a bit, feeling the blood rush mostly down below, but a bit to his face as well.

He moves her a bit faster, her soft groans turn into stifled cries. He can feel her love tunnel get tighter, and Zero feels himself begin to spill inside her, he stops the movement, but it's too late, and he releases every little bit deep inside her.

But, he wasn't done, for she needs her release her.

He moves her off, she feels a bit frustrated, knowing he had already had his and successfully inside her at that, but, she can see him trying to get hard again, moving his hand quickly up and down. She sprawls her legs out, sighing deeply as her hands reach up to cup her tiny breasts. That helped, and soon, Zero is sporting yet another erection. He moves back between her, and begins to re-insert himself into her as she is on her back. His one hand reaches to her hand and grabs at it softly, he begins movement, and she's already back to making her cries of bliss.

Iris reaches her other hand out, and Zero obeys, placing his other hand into her grip. She moves his hand and places it upon her chest, she gets him to squeeze, and her back arches slightly. "H-harder, faster, please, Zero…"

He does as told, moving himself in and out of her a bit faster, attempting to slam himself inside of her. She is squeaking with every thrust, and her groans, moans, and cries fill the Undernet air. Soon, she shouts a bit, and suddenly, Zero can feel her tighten down below, and she gets even wetter. Her love juices are shooting out, coating his crotch in a thick, clear liquid. He doesn't slow down though, if anything, he releases his grip on her hand, and grabs at her hip. He slams harder into her, and he groans a bit. She's so warm and tight, it drives his over the edge for a second time, and once again, he releases himself deep inside her. A final groan from Iris, and a grunt from Zero, and the two part.

It takes a few minutes, but Zero speaks. "You know, maybe we should stick together. We can help each other out more often with this problem, at least until there's a cure for this virus."

Iris also sits, her womanhood still dripping juices onto the floor. "Actually, Zero…"

The former virus looks at her, she is blushing. "Yes?"

A small smile forms on her face, "M-maybe when the virus is cured…we can…still do this?" Her meek voice is full of uncertainty.

Zero takes his hand and brushes is lightly against her cheek, "I won't tell Baryl or Colonel."

She grins and grabs at his hand, rubbing her soft cheek against him. "Thanks, Zero."


End file.
